No Time To Think About A New Keeper
by Mistal
Summary: Pluto's dead, what will happen?
1. The Story: A new Keeper and Reality of T...

~No time to think of the past time...~  
  
~~~~In class,Rini is doing a speech~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...Time a ageless thing...His mystery goes behinde your imagation...His power is far to powerful to be real...Time control us...But what happen to the one that used to control it???What happen to the Keeper of Time?" ask ,young, Rini in front of her class.  
  
After some time...(5min)  
  
"Anyone have a question for Rini?" ask the teacher, she had to admit it to herself, Rini had say something that was bothering her...how could a child of 13 years old could be wondering about something that only scientifique may wonder...  
  
" I do!" said Meika(an:make up character,pretty useless)  
  
"What is it??" ask Rini  
  
"We all know that there is no one that control time, why are you asking: what happen to the one that control it, Keeper of Time??" ask Meika  
  
Rini fear that question...she fear it, because of the unreal answer...Well for her and the rest of the scout it was real, but for her friend in class, it was unreal...  
  
"We dont know if there is or not a Keeper of time,I am only asking what happen to the one that may had been there keeping time safe..." answer Rini.It had take her alot to do that, but she had done it.She was speaking of Setsuna...  
  
"Well thank you, Rini...who is next?" the teacher ask, she had to take Rini away from the front of the class. She will not be able to take a other question from her student. Surely Rini whould have answer it, correctly but, she(the teacher) will have over react about the answer...Rini was a little to much, unreal...a little to much in space...her theory about someone keeping time safe, was...was...unreal...!ridiculus!!  
  
~Rini: memory~  
  
~When the teacher said, that we had to do a speech about something that was on our heart. I had already made my decision, Setsuna and Time was what I would be talking about...Sure I wouldn't have say: Setsuna is the Keeper of Time. Instand I ask what happen to the keeper of time...For the one who do not know what is going on...Setsuna disapear...she is gonne...We dont know what happen, that is why I ask: What happen to the Keeper of Time...~  
  
~back on reality~  
  
When Rini enter in the house, she only found a sad Serena.  
  
"Rini?" she ask  
  
"Yes, Serena...?" questionned back Rini  
  
"Oh dear....We found Setsuna..."she said, at this time tears start to fall.  
  
"She is death....right?...."ask Rini, fearing Serena answer  
  
"yes...how did you know?" serena, ask trying to not cry to much  
  
"Whould you had cry and look sad if she was alive?" ask Rini  
  
"No..."Serena answer, her future daughter...  
  
~~~later~~~~~  
  
Setsuna death was a shock...But when we, discover something at the Time Gate...The shock was greater...  
  
Setsuna Death, wasn't a murder...But more a thing of Fate...  
  
When we step on the floor of the Mist of Time, someone appears...No it was not Setsuna or anyone we know... It Was more, someone with a ageless life, a mystery behind imagination, a power without limit...You may have know who it is by now...It was Time, Time itself...  
  
"Oh if it is not, the Keeper of Time friends..." Time said  
  
"Who are you?" had ask Serena  
  
"Im Time...A real force unsee by you, humain...only special person, have see me.I am here to find the next Keeper of Time..."time had answer Serena question  
  
"So you gonna replace Setsuns,just like that?" Rini ask  
  
"Oh little one, who had speak of Time, as if it was precious...I could never replace Setsuna so easely, she was a great Keeper, but like each Keeper of Time that had live with the burn of Chronos in they blood and over what Faith choose...The Keeper must come to a end...a Time were they will be free of the curse of Chronos in they life...Were the Keeper is, she felt no pain, she dont remember what being lonely is...She is love, she is not alone..." Time had say, at this moment no one want to live they life...They all want to be the Keeper...but they knew that they could never be a Keeper of Time...Only Plutonium person could be it...  
  
"Were is Setsuna, now, what is that place know without pain?" ask Hotaru(an:yes,all the scout was there)  
  
"The Place for the Keeper, is know as the Kingdom of Time,Were I go rule after finding the next keeper, your friend Setsuna, or know as the Greater Keeper that Time as ever know. She is now know as the Goddness of Time...When a keeper die, it is because they had broke one of the secret rules...And when they die, they join the Kingdom of Time, but they only become normal person, in that kingdom, as for Setsuna, never she had broke a rule.This is why she is now the Goddness of Time" Time explain them  
  
"If she never broke a rule, why is she dead now?" ask Amara  
  
"If Faith and I, had kill her now, it is because, she had carry for to long the burn of being the Keeper. Normal Keeper, broke a rule, about 1000years after they had been name Keeper, as for 'Setsuna', never she had broke a rule in 100 000years since she had been name Keeper. I know that 100 000years may seem a lot to you, knowing that Earth is a lot younger then that(an: I know it is not but I dont care) But Time is not only happening on Earth, it is happening in other dimension...Do not be mad at me or at Faith, because we had kill her...just be greathefull, now your friend, Setsuna, is not sufering from a pain that kill every Keeper, the pain of lonelyness..." Time said  
  
"Then why, are you always puting up a new keeper??" ask Serena  
  
"If there's was not a keeper of time, thing would always get out of hand...A keeper is need to keep thing in hand..." Time answer  
  
"Why choose...a humain??...why not take something else??? Why did you not think of that?" ask Darien  
  
"When the Future of living thing is at cost, there is no time to think...Time need a keeper...I know that most of you hate me right now...But wait till I am telling you who is the next keeper..." Time answer...Oh at that time, scout and humain was scared...Time itself was about to choose the next Keeper...  
  
"A Keeper is someone who could stay alive no matter what...The next Keeper of Time, is, you..."Time said that showing Rei...  
  
"What?" everyone ask  
  
"She is the next Keeper of Time and you, young Rini, you are the next messanger...like you had speak today, about what happen to the keeper of time...You must keep on talking about The Keeper...Like that, when someone think about who could be the Keeper, it's giving strenght to the keeper..." Time said...  
  
~~~ Time later~~~ This is how Setsuna is now the Goddness of time, This is how Rei is now the Keeper, she is doing well, sometime she come and see us, and talk about Setsuna...Yes many time Setsuna had go and see Rei...  
  
And this is how I became, Messanger of something that kill my best friend...  
  
~~~~~~~ End~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Authors Note, explain a little the weird...

AN: Ok is you are confuse, so am I, I dont know were that came from, or were will it go...mistake in it, yeah sure...coz i dont want to correct it...not because...I am lazy, but because this is how I want it to be write...ok...m just confusing myself...This story was about something I dont get it...I was looking at picture, when I open WordPad and write "That", not think about what I was writing...it is like is it was someone who had take me over and write that...I hope you have love that "story" 


End file.
